Nowadays, autostereoscopic display technologies are rapidly developing and there are increasingly demands on high performance autostereoscopic display devices. Autostereoscopic display devices do not require viewers to wear glasses with special lenses to achieve three dimensional (3D) perceptions.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional autostereoscopic display apparatus 1. Display apparatus 1 comprises a lenticular sheet 12 coupled to a pixel matrix-based display panel 11. Lenticular sheet 12 comprises a plurality of vertical lenticular elements aligned in parallel in the horizontal direction of display panel 11.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional autostereoscopic display apparatus 2. Display apparatus 2 comprises a parallax barrier 13 coupled to a pixel matrix-based display panel 11. Parallax barrier 13 comprises a plurality of vertical slits aligned in parallel in the horizontal direction of display panel 11.
However, such conventional autostereoscopic display apparatus often has Moire patterns, as a Moire pattern is a natural interference phenomenon that occurs when two separate periodically repetitive structures are overlapped with each other. In a conventional autostereoscopic display apparatus, Moire patterns appear because the regularly spaced grating elements interfere with the underlying display panel which has a grid structure. Moire pattern manifests itself as dark bands passing across the screen. This phenomenon renders 3D viewing experience uncomfortable and less pleasant to the viewer.
The disclosed methods and apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.